Vehicles such as automobiles may include an infotainment system with one or more loudspeakers. The loudspeakers may be mounted at various sites within the vehicle, for example in the dashboard, in the door panels and/or underneath the seats, depending on the available space and number and type of loudspeakers of the infotainment system.
Commonly a loudspeaker is mounted in a cavity formed within the vehicle bodywork. The cavity may be fabricated by inserting a deformable plastic precursor in an opening in the vehicle bodywork and expanding the plastic precursor to form the cavity. The loudspeaker module may be screwed into the structure so that the diaphragm of the loudspeaker is positioned above the opening to the cavity.
Further arrangements and methods for mounting a loudspeaker in a vehicle which are simple to perform are, however, desirable.